Rendez vous au Dyura Mot Cel
by White NPG
Summary: Shizuo reçois une clé accompagné d'un mot dactylographié: "Rendez-vous à 23h au Dyura-Mot-Cel. Chambre 24."  et pourtant...


**Voilà une petite fanfic fait pour l'anniversaire d'une amie ( HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO ) et écrite par rapport à un fanart de Izaya/Shizuo qui m'a grandement inspirer x3.**

**Certes, elle est courte mais voila ^w^ j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire =) !**

**And Reviews Please ? =D Tralalaaa~~**

**Et aussi un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Hoshiya ! ^O^ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Rendez-vous à 23h au Dyura-Mot-Cel. Chambre 24. »<strong>_

**Ce mot, dactylographié avait été déposé, avec une clé portant le numéro de la dit-chambre au comptoir du bar où le jeune homme travaillait.**

**Étrangement, il se doutait fortement du destinataire de ce « présent » mais décida tout de même d'aller voir ce que cachait le revers de cette clé.**

**Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ce fameux "Dyura-Mot-Cel", clope au bec, son habituel costume cravate noir/blanc et ses lunettes de soleil fièrement posées sur la raie de son nez.**

**Une fois arrivé devant cette fameuse chambre, il rumina, mâchonnant nerveusement sa cigarette entre ses dents.**  
><strong>Tournant la clé dans la serrure, il poussa celle-ci du bout du pied.<strong>  
><strong>La pièce était plongée dans le noir et pourtant il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Pressentiment qui fut directement confirmé.<strong>

**La porte se claqua aussitôt et Shizuo fut entraîné vers le milieu de la pièce. Sa cigarette, par chance éteinte depuis belle lurette tomba sur la moquette moelleuse de la chambre. Poussé par deux mains fines mais fermes, il trébucha sur le grand lit confortable et fini allongé sur le dos.**  
><strong>Trop étonné par cet enchaînement, il ne pu réagir.<strong>

**Un jeune homme de maigre corpulence vint s'installer à califourchon sur le pauvre blond. Il le regarda, sans faire le moindre geste alors que généralement il partait au quart-de-tour, surtout quand il s'agissait de « LUI ». Izaya...ce type qu' il maudissait de toute son âme.**

**Le jeune brun qui s'était tranquillement installé sur le blond laissa tomber sa veste à capuche de fourrure sur le long de son dos et prit le temps d'ôter sensuellement son t-shirt noir moulant à longues manches, découvrant ainsi son torse pâle et maigre mais pourtant si attirant au yeux du blond.**

**Ses deux yeux perçants se plongèrent dans ceux de son « ennemi », ses habituelles lunettes de soleil ayant glissé le long de son nez suite à la surprise. Il déglutit et laissa son regard se porter sur le reste de vêtement qui restait sur le corps du jeune brun. Il attendait de voir la suite tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.**

**Il le vit sourire. Ce sourire qui l'énervait.**

**Pourtant, même si son esprit était en ébullition et lui hurlait de le repousser et de lui envoyer tout ce que la chambre contenait, son corps refusait de faire le moindre geste. Bien au contraire, son corps brûlait intérieurement. Il sentait son pantalon se serrer au niveau de son entre-jambe. Voir le torse nu de cet enquiquineur commençait réellement à faire travailler ses pulsions de mâle. Il en voulait plus.**  
><strong>Mais son ego l'empêchait de se jeter sur lui. Car avouons le, en dehors de ses hormones, il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme!<strong>

**C'est alors que le jeune brun se pencha, torse nu, approchant son visage de celui du blond.**  
><strong>Leurs deux souffles se mélangèrent, la chaleur montait, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Les secondes passèrent. Shizuo continuait de fixer les yeux bruns de son « ennemi ».<strong>  
><strong>Et quand le moment critique arriva...il le vit fermer les yeux. Et un sourire apparu. Sournois il fini par ouvrir la bouche.<strong>

**- Désolé mais...tu tires une tête trop drôle pour que je continue.**

**Et sur ces mots, le jeune brun se mit à rire, ce rire qui insupportait au plus haut point Shizuo.**  
><strong>Le blond baissa la tête, le corps tremblant.<strong>  
><strong>Izaya se rhabilla à son aise, replaçant convenablement sa capuche et... évita habilement le lit que lui avait envoyé le blond fulminant de rage. Il se redressa et contempla le fossé creusé par feu le lit.<strong>

**Résonna alors dans tout l'hôtel LE cri rageusement lancé son partenaire de « jeu » préféré...**

**- IZAYAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Suivit par le rire du-dit Izaya qui prenait joyeusement la fuite, évitant tant bien que mal les objets divers que lui lançait amoureusement Shizuo.**


End file.
